Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Bau
by PratiwiPutri
Summary: Ini genrenya Tragedy apa Humor sih! Author bingung! tapi ini bercerita tentang Ciel yang mempunyai kelebihan yang hebat!


**That Butler, Bau**

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso Sensei dan cerita ini adalah parody dari cerita yang ada di buku "Wow Konyol" karya Rons Onyol Imawan

**Genre:** Tragedy yang entah kenapa malah lebih menonjol humor-nya

**Warning:** Ciel nggak bener2 mempunyai keistimewaan (namanya juga FF). DAN ini hanyalah FF, jadi suka2 author mau diapain tuh bocah sama tuh Butler nyak~ :P

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Ceritanya FF ini terjadi sebelum Ciel menang kompetisi Cricket,

.

Ciel, laki-laki berambut kelabu ini (ceritanya) memiliki ke istimewaan. Keistimewaannya ini di dapatkannya sejak dia melihat Bibi tersayangnya mati di depan matanya.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah, Ciel dibangunkan oleh Butlernya yang sangat akrab dengannya. Sudah 3 tahun Ciel tinggal dengan Sebastian. Mereka itu ibarat botol sama tutupnya, selalu nempel. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, nggak pernah terpisah. Kalau terpisah pun nggak akan lama, nggak lama kemudian pasti nemplok lagi. Begitulah botol, eh, Ciel dan Sebastian.

.

Terus, kenapa FF ini berjudul "Bau"? Nah, itu dia. Sejak Ciel melihat Madam Red mati, Ciel jadi sering mengalami sesuatu yang aneh. Mungkin bisa dibilang kelebihan. Tapi buat Ciel, ini adalah kutukan. Gimana nggak, Ciel bisa mencium bau kematian seseorang. Camkan!

.

Bau disini adalah bau dalam arti yang sebenarnya, loh. Ciel benar-benar bisa mencium bau menyengat dari tubuh seseorang yang akan mati. Bau yang cuma bisa diendus oleh penciuman Ciel. Baunya sangat menusuk hidung. Lebih busuk dari bau bangkai manusia yang tergolek berminggu-minggu (walaupun nggak lebih busuk dari koruptor).

.

Ciel bisa tahu nyawa seseorang akan diambil begitu dia mencium bau bau busuk itu keluar dari tubuh orang yang bersangkutan. Bau yang sangat khas (penegasan).

.

Pernah suatu ketika Ciel mencium bau busuk yang sama tiba-tiba menyeruak memenuhi ruang makan di Weston College. Bau itu sangat menyengaaaat! Dia menjadi tak bisa konsentrasi untuk membuat strategi (Licik) nya sambil makan karena aroma itu membuat napasnya sesak dan mual. Kebetulan dia nggak lagi ditemani Sebastian (ya iyalah, nanti ketauan klo dia itu Butlernya).

.

Meskipun itu bukan pengalaman pertamanya mencium bau kematian, Ciel tetep kaget. Di ruang makan itu lagi nggak ada orang sama sekali selain dia (lagi pada ngelakuin _Fag_) Ciel berusaha memastikan diri kalau bau itu nggak keluar dari tubuhnya. Bukan, bau itu nggak keluar dari tubuhnya. Sesaat Ciel menarik napas lega.

.

"Sebastian, lo disini?" tanya Ciel sambil berbisik

.

Iyalah, siapa lagi orang yang dia duga kalau bukan belahan jiwanya itu. Sekarang jantung Ciel sedang berdegup kencang mengingat takut terjadi apa2 sama Sebastian.

.

Ciel benar2 berharap Butler kesayangnnya itu nggak ada di sana. Dia nggak akan rela kalau sampe bau busuk itu keluar dari tubuh sekseh si Sebastian (?). Kalau sampai terjadi, tau dong artinya? Lap keringat...

.

Syukurlah emang bukan Sebastian, guys. Saking paniknya, Ciel langsung BBM-in si Sebastian untuk memastikan keberadaannya (tunggu, BBM?!). Ternyata Sebastian masih di ruangannya, lagi siap2 ngajar di kelas lain. Ciel menarik napas lega di balik sapu tangan yang menutupi hidungnya.

.

Lalu tiba2...

SRUUUT... GRUSSSAKKK... BLARRR... CROOOT...!

.

Ciel mendengar suara benda yang pecah. Suaranya sangat memekakkan telinga. Sangat keras! Ciel terperajat. Secepat kilat ia mendekati arah suara itu. Ciel berlari ke arah lapangan Cricket. Dan, benar saja apa yang diduganya!

.

2 orang Petugas (random) yang sedang memperbaiki kaca jendela yang pecah, terperosok bersama gondola yang dinaiki mereka. Mereka terjatuh dari ketinggian 4 lantai. Ciel melongo. Mulutnya menganga. Matanya terbelalak menatap kondisi mereka. Pantas saja bau yang tercium lebih menyengat dari pada biasanya, ternyata korbannya lebih dari 1 orang.

.

Ciel semakin mengerti sekarang. Semakin banyak nyawa orang yang akan diambil, maka semakin menyengat bau yang diciumnya. Mata Ciel kosong. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

.

Mau baca lagi pengalaman mengerikan Ciel lainnya? (selain pengalaman 1 bulan itu) Eberrrikut llliputannya!

.

Ciel nggak pernah lupa ada beberapa banyak kematian yang pernah diciumnya. Hampir semua yang membuatnya shock. Ini yang selalu membuatnya murung dan Ciel nggak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun, termasuk Sebastian.

.

Termasuk ketika dia mencium bau yang menyengat yang semerbak dari tubuh Kucingnya Sebastian. Yak, 6 bulan yang lalu, Fluffy, salah satu pacarnya (?) Sebastian meninggal dunia pada usia muda (?)

.

Fluffy memang penyakitan. Selama hampir 2 bulan dia mengidap tumor ganas di kepalanya (?). Saat Fluffy di obname, Sebastian mengajak Ciel (yang bentar lagi bakal bersin2) menjenguk si Fluffy. Dengan sukacita, Sebastian mengabarkan bahwa kondisi Fluffy udah membaik. Dia ingin membagi kebahagiaan bersama Ciel (yang nggak bakal bahagia).

.

Tapi, Ciel memulai lagi mimpi buruk itu. Alangkah terkejut nya dia saat menemui Fluffy. Ia kembali mencium bau mematikan itu. Jelas! bau itu keluar dari tubuh Fluffy.

.

Ini aneh, padahal Fluffy baru saja dipindahkan dari ruang ICU (?) karena kondisinya udah stabil. Wajah Fluffy pun terlihat biasa aja. Beberapa kali Ciel melihat dia bermain sama Sebastian. Tapi Ciel tau, itu bukan pertanda baik.

.

Ciel nggak memedulikan bau itu. Yang Ciel pikirkan cuma perasaan Sebastian (bodo amat dah tu kucing mau mati apa kagak). Dia tentu akan merasa terpukul atas matinya Fluffy. Secara refleks, Ciel meraih tangan Sebastian dan menggenggamnya kuat2. Sebastian tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Ciel berusaha untuk tidak bersin karena alerginya. Dia juga nggak sanggup membayangkan duka yang akan dialami satu-satunya Butler nya itu.

.

Yang Ciel takutkan pun terjadi. Fluffy tiba2 mengeong sangat kencang. dia menggeliat kesakitan. Dia seperti menahan rasa sakit yang nggak terkira. Tubuh Fluffy kejang2 (?).

.

Fluffy pun mati.

.

.

_Lokasi: Ruangan Sebastian. Pukul: 8 malam. 1 hari sebelum pertandingan Criket_

"Tuan, besok adalah hari yang penting, apakah anda sudah mempersiapkan rencana yang (licik) bagus?" tanya Sebastian  
"Udah, lu tinggal panggil Lau kesini." ujar Ciel  
"Yes, Mai Lod" Ujar Sebastian dengan bahasa watdepak-nya

.

_Pagi harinya~_

.

Ciel udah siap buat tanding. Dia udah nyiapin penampilan terbaiknya. Gayanya keren mampus. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Ciel berangkat sendiri menuju ke tempat pertandingan.

.

5 menit kemudian, Ciel sampai di TKP. Nggak tau lah nama tempatnya. Yang jelas, itu tempatnya luas dan rame abis! Sebastian datang emang agak telat guys. Para perwakilan asrama Green Lion udah ngumpul di lapangan (yup, ceritanya Scarlet Fox lagi lawan Violet Wolf). Ciel dan perwakilan asrama Saphire Owl memasuki lapangan dengan gaya _Slow motion _yang _Dramatic_

.

Tapi, gerakan _Dramatic_ itu buyar, langkah Ciel tiba2 terhenti karena merasakan sesuatu yang udah nggak asing lagi gi penciumannya. Ciel terpejat bukan kepalang!

.

YAK SODARA2... BAU MEMATIKAN YANG TERKUTUK ITU DATANG LAGI!

.

Aura keren Ciel lenyap seketika menahan bau busuk yang lebih menyengat dari biasanya. Sangat menyengat. Lebih menyengat dari bau Undertaker yang lagi di kamar mandi sambil baca koran dan makan jengkol goreng yang di kasih sambal terasi.

.

Secara spontan, Ciel menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Mukanya terlihat pucat, kaki Ciel gemetar. Hampir saja dia roboh kalau saja Edward nggak menahannya.

.

"Hei, lo nggak apa2 Ciel? kok lo kayak ketakutan gitu?" sapa Edward

.

Ciel berdiri terpana, matanya memandang ke seluruh penjuru lapangan. Napasnya menderu. Dia menatap satu persatu para perwakilan asrama yang ada di sana.

.

"Woy, Ciel..." Edward menegurnya. Dia heran melihat ekspresi wajah Ciel yang biasanya (licik) serius itu terlihat panik.

.

"Oh, eh... Ummm... Gw nggak apa2 kok Edward, mulai dari sini kita sama2 berjuang ya" jawab Ciel dengan suara terbata. Ciel nggak cuma menyalami Edward, tapi dia juga memeluknya. Lalu menciumi baju Edward dengan gelagat yang membuat Edward heran. Edward tau banget kepribadian Ciel, dia bukan tipe orang yang sembarangan meluk sesama cowok (cewek aja dia nggak mau). Tapi si Edward senang sih, karena sebenarnya dia sayang banget sama Ciel. _Cieeee..._

.

Kasian si Edward ya, dia terlalu _ge-er_ guys. Padahal kita tau bahwa Ciel melakukan itu karena cuma itu satu-satunya cara untuk membaui tubuhnya. Ciel mau memastikan keluar dari tubuh siapa bau busuk yang mematikan itu. Hasilnya, bukan dari tubuh Edward.

.

"Hehehe maaf ya, aku terlambat" sambung Ciel penuh semangat. Ternyata bukan cuma Edward aja yang dipeluk, melainkan semua perwakilan asrama yang ada di situ pun nggak lepas dari rangkulan Ciel. Semua orang memandangi perilaku Ciel dengan sedikit jijik. Orang yang terkenal sombong, licik dan gampang marah itu, tiba2 menjadi berjiwa so-sial. Pikir mereka...

.

Lain lagi sama pikirannya Ciel. Perasaannya nggak menentu. Dia belum bisa menemukan sumber bau itu. Semua tubuh semua perwakilan asrama sudah dia baui satu persatu, tapi bau itu nggak keluar dari tubuh mereka.

.

Lalu kenapa? Semua teman2nya udah berkumpul. Kalau bukan salah seorang di antara mereka, lalu salah siapa? Salah gw? Salah teman2 gw? Atau, salah bisul selingkuhan nenek gw? (kacau, ini gimana mau tragedy kalau ngebangkai melulu)

Apa bahkan, semua orang yang ada di tempat itu akan...? Ah... Ciel membuang jauh2 pikiran buruknya.

.

Ciel terlihat semakin tegang. Dia nggak bisa berkonsentrasi. Jantungnya berdebar hebat (bukan, bukan jatuh cinta). Kali ini, Ciel benar2 harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

Ciel bertekad nggak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi sama teman2nya (ya kalau mereka mati, mission-nya gagal dong). Kutukan yang ia punya seharusnya bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang, bukan membiarkannya. Selama ini dia merasa selalu tak peduli. Tapi, kali ini Ciel nggak akan diam aja. Dia harus menemukan sumber bau busuk itu!

.

Ciel nggak bisa berpikir jernih, konsentrasinya buyar. Dia sama sekali nggak bisa menikmati suasana pagi itu. Ciel beranjak dari lapangan, dia bergegas menuju ke ruang istirahat.

.

Di sana, Ciel berpikir keras. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah cermin. Seperti pion catur, di mana raja sedang dihadang menteri dan benteng lawan dari segala arah, Ciel benar2 mati langkah, Checkmate. Dia nggak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ciel menarik napas panjang, jantungnya masih berdebar.

.

"Tuan, apa yang tuan lakukan disini?" sapa seseorang. Ciel tersentak dan menengok ke arah suara.

.

"Astaga, Sebastian! Lo bikin gw jantungan aja ah!" Ya guys, ternyata itu Sebastian, sang butler iblis paling sekseh (?). Dia baru sadar kalo butlernya itu datang sangat terlambat.

.

_Sedetik kemudian..._

Ini,nih... Ini yang nggak pernah terbayang sama Ciel sebelumnya. Ketakutan Ciel pun akhirnya menemukan puncaknya. Dia sangat shock! Shock yang lebih hebat dibandingkan ketika ia tau kalau mie goreng itu ternyata di rebus.

.

CIEL MENCIUM BAU BUSUK MENYENGAT ITU...DARI TUBUH (sekseh) SEBASTIAN!

.

Benar guys, jelas banget, bau kematian itu ternyata milik Sebastian. Milik satu2 orang yang Ciel cintai (?)

.

Ciel terperangah, dia bergerak mundur, tubuhnya merapat ke dinding. Perasaan Ciel remuk, jiwanya sangat terguncang. Ketakutannya udah nggak bisa di sembunyikan lagi.

.

Sejurus kemudian Ciel melangkah maju, air matanya mengalir deras. Di antara sisa2 kekuatannya menopang tubuhnya yang lemah, Ciel berlari memeluk Sebastian. Tangisnya meledak. Jelas saja ini membuat Sebastian bingung. Tapi Ciel nggak peduli, dia cuma nggak mau kehilangan butlernya itu.

.

"Mulai sekarang, lo nggak boleh jauh2 dari gue! kita bakal saling melindungi, dan nggak bakalan gw biarin apapun menimpa lo. Ini Perintah!" teriak Ciel bertubi2. Tangisnya semakin kencang.

.

"Tuan, anda kenapa? tidak akan terjadi apa2 kok sama saya. Tuan tidak usah sampai seperti ini. Maaf kalau saya terlambat, saya langsung mencari2 tuan, ternyata tuab ada di sini" terang Sebastian. Tangannya mengusap2 punggung Ciel.

.

Ciel nggak mendengar apa2. Dia sama sekali nggak bisa menyimak apa yang diucapin Sebastian. Tubuhnya semakin lemas, kakinya sudah nggak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi. Lalu, Ciel pun roboh...

.

_Lokasi: Ruang Kesehatan di Weston Collage. Pukul 1.16 siang / 5 jam kemudian_

Ciel membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia terlihat bingung melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

.

"Lo udah sadar, Ciel? Lo lagi di ruang kesehatan, tadi lo pingsan di ruang istirahat di tempat pertandingan" Ini suara Edward. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Ciel. Dengan setia, Edward menunggui Ciel sejak dia membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi yang menjaganya. Dia kan tau Ciel udah nggak punya famili.

.

Tiba2 Ciel terperayak

.

"Sebastian! Sebastian?! dimana Sebastian, Edward?!" Ciel menggungang lengan Edward. Dia sudah ingat semuanya sekarang. Tatapan Ciel melotot tajam ke arah Edward.

.

"Sabar, Ciel. Lo tenang dulu, ya. Kata Dokter, lo harus banyak istirahat. Badan lo lemah..." bujuk Edward. Sebenarnya dia sempat kaget kenapa Ciel tiba2 langsung menanyakan Sebastian (menurut loe?!)

.

"Jawab gw, Edward! Dimana Sebastian?! Jangan boongin gw! Gw tau Sebastian kenapa-napa!" Ciel merongos, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Edward diam, dia merasa udah nggak bisa menutupi apa yang terjadi sama Mr. Michelis AKA Sebastian. Ikatan batin mereka terlalu kuat untuk dilawan.

.

"Ok, Ciel. Gw bakal bilang ke lo, tapi lo janji bakal tetap sabar nyak?"

Ciel mengangguk. Bibirnya terlihat gemetar.

"Ciel..." panggil Edward lirih.

Ciel menelan ludah.

"Sewaktu lo pingsan tadi, gw denger kabar dari kepala sekolah kalau dia..." Suara Edward terhenti.

"Dia di jegat sama 3 orang pria dan 1... _wanita(?)_ yang bermata hijau kekuningan yang terang. Lalu mereka... membawa Sebastian yang sudah sangat sekarat dan kritis pergi..."

.

Ciel tersentak, matanya terbelalak. Dia terlihat menggeleng2kan kepalanya.

.

"...Saksi melihat bahwa 3 orang laki2 itu berbaju hitam, 1 orang berambut hitam, 1 orang berambut pirang , dan satu lagi berambut panjang abu2. Sedangkan _Wanita(?) _itu berambut merah dan memakai baju merah. Mereka berempat menyerang Sebastian menggunakan benda2 tajam yang aneh" Ujar Edward yang nggak yakin klo yang berambut merah itu wanita (soalnya eritanya pernah ketemu)

.

Mendengar itu Ciel langsung tersungkur. Mulutnya menganga seolah nggak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya. Mulutnya gemetaran. bukan guys, Ciel bukan nggak mempercayai klo Edward bilang klo Grell itu wanita, bukan...  
Nggak terasa air matanya mengalir membasahi paras polosnya.

.

Ternyata... saat di ruang istirahat itu, Ciel memang sudah terlambat. Sebastian memang udah pergi duluan sebelum menemui Ciel di ruang istirahat itu.

"Sebastian, ternyata lo datang mau pamit doang sama gw?" gumam Ciel seraya tersenyum getir. Ada luka dalam yang menyayat hatinya. Ada keputus asaan yang menggerus juwanya.

.

_Lokasi: Atap menara Bell di tengah Weston Collage. Pukul 5.25 sore / 3 hari kemudian_

Ciel terduduk merenung di atap, dia masih meratapi kebergian butlernya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya dia terlihat lebih tegar. Entah lagi flu atau apa, dia menutupi mulutnya dengan masker. Rambutnya tersapu angin, jasnya membuat Ciel terlihat sangat keren dan gagah. Sesaat kemudian, Ciel membuka maskernya seraya tersenyum. Senyuman yang aneh, dia seperti mengukuhkan sesuatu.

.

Semenit kemudian, tubuh nan kecil itu pun berubah berlumuran darah. Kepalanya pecah, tulang2nya remuk menghantam tanah. Jas dan rambutnya terlihat berantakan.

.

Diantara kerumunan orang2 yang berkerumun, terbaca sesuatu yang jelas dari jasad yang tergeletak itu...

.

Benar, _Ciel give up, _guys... Ciel menyerah. Itulah yang dia kukuhkan. Dia memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat dari atap. Dan, masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya itu adalah penangkal bau busuk yang keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri

.

**-The End -**

* * *

**P.S Author**

Yo~ apa kabar! hehehe. ane udah lama nggak bikin FF :P

Ini sebenernya cerita Tradegy, tapi malah kebanyakan humornya...

Ini cerita milik Rons Onyol Imawan loh! cuman di parody-in sama ane aja~

om Rons, minjem ceritanya yak! sekalian promosi :P

Maap klo gaje, kayak ada kucing di masukin ICU, dll...

pokoknya maap karena kekacauannya!


End file.
